The objective of this study is to determine whether dietary combinations of toasted soybean and licorice root extract can modulate key regulatory biochemical pathways in animals. A 90-day feeding study with 11 groups of five male mice including an ad libitum control, soy pair-fed control, licorice pair-fed control, 0.8, 2.5, 8.0, and 25.0% (w/w) soy meal or licorice root extract will be performed. A 30-day synergy study combining the food ingredients will be designed based on the above results. Analytical assays for measuring phytochemicals in soy meal, licorice root extract, and plasma will be developed. At the end of each study, liver microsomes will be assayed for 7-ethoxycoumarin 0-deethylase, benzo(a)pyrene hydroxylase, glutathione-S-transferase, UDPG transferase, superoxide dismutase, and cAMP and cGMP.